Looking at me
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: How i wished she would just look at me, truly pay attention to me...but everything is just a dream...full summary inside, TamaHaru pairing


Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran or any of those characters for that matter. So don't sue me.

Summary: He always watched as the King of the Host Club played with her, watched as she scolded him, laughed with him, flirted with him. She always only had eyes for Tamaki, never once looking at him more than a friend. How he wished she was his, to hold her… but she would never be his. Written in view of any Host Club member, or of other characters…its for the readers to guess and for me to know! XD (pairing TamaHaru)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Written in the POV of any Host club member/ classmates/ others)_

She always just looked at him.

The King of the Host Club,

Suoh Tamaki.

She always looked at him,

And paid no attention to me.

Always…

She never did once properly look at me.

I was drawn to her the first time I saw her.

Although she was dressed like a guy,

She looked beautiful with those big, chestnut- colored eyes,

And with a rich, creamy looking skin that looked as if it was begging to be touched,

And with pale, pink lips.

She looked like a porcelain doll,

So fragile on the outside,

Yet so strong on the inside.

In my opinion,

It was not only her beauty that drew me to her.

It was strong will that drew me to her as well.

She was not like other girls I saw,

The rich, simpering, pampered girls,

Easily scared of little things,

And using their wealth to flaunt their beauty around.

I always stood in one corner and watched her,

And went to her aid went she called for me.

I loved the look on her eyes went she saw the cute, pink bunny.

And smiled to myself,

Thinking how beautiful she was.

I had always asked myself,

-Why am I drawn to this commoner?-

-She's not rich-

But she was perfect in every other way.

She could easily tell who was who,

And accepted my apology when I chanced in on her while she was changing.

She was so forgiving,

So kind,

And accepted others weaknesses and changed them into strengths.

She never caved in to demands,

And always had a smile for everyone.

Yet,

Her true smile belong only to Tamaki.

Her heart to him only.

I wished that I was the one by her side everytime,

I wished she would see me in a different light.

I wanted to scream to her that I loved her.

Deeply.

But while she could give me her smile,

She couldn't give me her heart,

Although I had given her mine,

Because she had given it to another.

I always cursed myself, asking why,

-Why wasn't I there when she needed help?-

-Why was it always Tamaki?-

Why was it always Tamaki?

Why couldn't it be me?

But everything is too late.

Today, I stand here.

As one of his best man.

I still remembered the day we graduated,

And the joyous smile on her face.

All of us lost contact for years,

And all of a sudden an invitation to a wedding was sent to me.

A wedding.

For my beloved Haruhi and my friend Tamaki.

I raged.

Why wasn't the groom me?

Why was it Tamaki?

Why did I not bother to search for her after we left?

Questions, and more questions.

But they'll never be answered.

Like I say again,

I stand here as the best man.

I see Tamaki looking so anxious and happy.

The wedding bells chime,

And I see a beautiful young woman walking into the large hall.

For a moment,

I wondered if it would have been the same if I was the one standing in Tamaki's place.

Would she smile at me the same way she smiled at Tamaki?

A rather loud chime from a bell snaps me out of my daydream,

And I watched as the two of them sealed their wedding vows.

For a moment,

I wanted to scream that I was against their wedding,

But doing that would make her unhappy.

So I contented myself with laughing and congratulating them.

I stood a distance away,

Watching as the newly- weds mingled with their guests.

I saw Haruhi look in my direction,

And walked towards me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked me.

I wanted to say…

"No…because you aren't mine."

Instead, I said,

"Yes, thank you very much."

She looked at me.

"I have a secret to tell you. Before Tamaki, there was another I loved. But this person never returned my feelings despite all the hints I dropped to him. So I gave up in the end, and contented myself with Tamaki."

My heart beat faster.

She was talking about me.

"Now I love him, and always will. This person I used to love will be a part of my treasured memories."

So, I ended up being nothing more than a memory.

I watch as Tamaki called out for her,

And she walked towards him,

A true smile on her face.

The newly- weds then left for their honeymoon,

And I,

The person who loved Fujioka Haruhi,

Was now nothing more than a sweet memory.

I love you so much,

So much that I hate you for it.

But now its too late for regrets.

Because you now belong to another.

And because you never belonged to me in the first place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Okay, be gentle on the flaming, this is my first Ouran fic…I had this idea at 5 am in the morning and wrote into a notebook so I could type it tonight…anyway, I'm more of a MoriHaruhi fan, but in some cases…I do kind of like the TamakiHaruhi pairing…it's a bit messy and disorganized, but they all popped into my head at the last moment so…_

_Anyway, I made more than a one person POV, if you noticed, by the way, you can freely guess who the person/s is/are…_

_Oh yar…do review, I wanted to briefly see which character is given the most attention in the story…no, I'm not being sarcastic, I swear! I just wanted to do a slight gauging…you see…hope no one is offended…# winces #_


End file.
